Look Into My Past
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: When Abby finds her best friends as victems of serial killers, the team worries that she might be next.


**A/N: The first and third breaks, are in the victims point of view. (Bellah Rouwins) The rest is in Abby's.**

* * *

><p>Bent brown grass and chocolate stone dirt felt cold under my bare feet as I walked silently into the heart of the forest. I know someone will come looking for me, I'm just not sure who. And the only think I have to do now is wait for nobody in particular. I felt a white hot tear fall down my pale frozen face. My hands wedge themselves between my legs that dangle down from the old abandoned tree house my best friend built seven years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>I waded through the near frozon stream and looked behind me, "Come on Mcgee, the stream won't bite." He clumsily leaped onto the rock behind me and doubled over, supporting his body against his knees. "Would it kill you to slow down?" He panted. I smirked and raised my eyebrows, "Yup."<p>

Even though his head was down, I could still feel him roll his eyes, but I dismissed it, and bent down to tie my black boot.

The sound of trickling water meant we were close. Too close.

* * *

><p>The gentle wind brushed my black hair behind my shoulders and rustled the leaves. A twig snapped and brown leaves crunched beneath me. I turned over on my back and rubbed my eyes. I felt it a perfect night to go for a midnight run, but it wasn't often that I came over to the tree house. It contained many memories that I wasn't particularly fond of. But tonight, was different.<p>

Like clockwork, I knew what was going on. I jerked upright, and hit my head on a lower down branch. I winced and propped myself up against my right hand.

The rustling of leaves got louder, and more abundant.

A grey wolf howled.

Something knocked at the wood underneath me and I twisted away from it. A bullet splintered a hole in the oak. Through it, I could see three men, dressed in either bright red or lavender masks, each with a rifle in hand, and a six-hour at their hip.

Another bullet went array and pierced through my palm. Too worried of the situation at hand, I forgot my bloody limb and scrambled to my feet.

I rapidly paced back and forth between the planks, thinking of some means of escape. Then, I realized that this would be it. I could either face my death, and let them shoot me. Or, I could get Lucky and dodge every one of them, eventually stepping where multiple holes had penetrated, and falling to my death, or to a shot.

Then I thought of my best friend. I had so many great memories with her, and I hated to leave her, but I really didn't have a choice.

The sun started rising, and between thoughts, I forgot to move.

A bullet stung my abdomen. And I shut my eyes, realizing, that nothing hurt anymore.

* * *

><p>"Abby, wait." I stopped at the sound of my name. Maybe I would have better luck with Gibbs or Ziva. I spun on my toes and placed my hands on my hips. "Remind me, why we're going all this way on <em>foot<em> rather than by car?" I took the Navy backpack from him and slung it over my shoulders. It was easy for me to carry anyway. "Because I don't know how to get here by car. Besides, scaling a mountain is worth the beauty of this place at sunrise. Come on, we're almost there."

"And what's you're idea of 'almost there'?" I heard him mutter under his breath. But for his sake, I pretended not to notice.

"There it is!" I yelled. I took big steps, pushing spider webs out of the way as I approached my little brothers glory.

It looked stranger than I remembered. It was stained red and there were holes through the bottom. But I shrugged it off, thinking a snake crawled through it. Which was OK, because I dig snakes.

I held on to the ladder, and waited for McTurtle to hold the ladder steady. "Hold it tight Mcgee." I ordered, even though I knew he wouldn't let go for the world. I tugged on each step before I stepped on it, because I haven't been here in six years.

The platform looked sturdy, and I motioned for Mcgee to come up. I twirled halfway around the tree before I erroneously stopped. "Mcgee..." I spoke cautiously, so he came behind me and his eyes bulged out a little. Of all places, here was not where I expected to find a body.

I pulled gloves out of my pocket and turned the victem's head to where I could see it, and I gasped.

Tears welled in my eyes and Mcgee stopped tagging things to come look. His mouth hung open and I have him a hug.

This wasn't an ordinary person. It was my best friend, Bellah Rouwins. And I can't believe she's dead.


End file.
